Wyrnia
Wyrnia is the name of the land where the human King rules. It is believed that the Deom created Wyrnia as it is known. All life forms blessed by the Deom dwell there, including Humans, fauna and flora. In the present, the land is dominated and controlled by Humans, the only sentinent species. Despite the relative prosperity and hapiness, there are still problems to solve with the menace of Norlans. Geographical features Wyrnia is a giant piece of rock magically floating in the Universe. It has an irregular conic shape, with fertile lands and life in its base. The northern part of the land is mountainous, while the center and southern parts are mainly plains and forests. Two main rivers cross Wyrnia from side to side: Davony and Rapnya. Both are formed up in the mountains and both flow into the Seas. Currently, most of the land is plain and some regions have forests. The most significant is Joworn's Forest, where His temple is located. Wyrnian center and southern lands are extremly fertile, providing the native species with food and water. The Seas are filled with different kinds of fish, but aquatic monsters too. Up in the mountains, the land is less fertile but many riches, minerals and treasures from the past reside in the unexplored caves. In the overall, Wyrnia's climate is temperate. In the northern regions, it is almost always snowing during winter and the heat is unberable during summer. In the center, it snows during winter, it rains during spring and there is very good weather during summer. In the southern areas, it doesn't snow and during winter, there is just heavy rain and intense storms. Animals wander freely in these lands but there are problems with their numbers. That's why the King organizes great hunting competitons and seasons to control animal population growth. History Before the Third Scar (BTS) According to the ancient runes, Joworn and Teodis created a giant globe of rock. First, magically unstable and barren. Then, uniting their powers, they originated three different kinds of energy: binergia, ginergia and minergia. Because the three deomnian energies were harmoical and syncronized, the Deom used their powers to create the first forms of life. Having almost depleted their powers and realizing that alone they could not complete the task of creating a fully functional alive realm, the Vyryk were born by their hands. Each of them ruled a segment of the realm, under the vigillance of the Deom. The Vyryk were admirable creatures. With their help, Joworn could create fauna to populate the land and Teodis learned new ways to create geographical structures, like mountains and rivers. Predictably, some Vyryk became selfish and their search for power provoked the Deom's rage. When the Deom manifested their discontent towards their creations, Atil, Bado, Pokasy and Skun formed a rebellion against their masters. This schism, also known as the First Scar, started the Vyryk War, which dured for 6000 years. Some Vyryk died in battle, events that caused significant changes in the land. For a period of time, the Vyryk who were still folowing the Deom started to lost the war. Viot, Rody and Kary suggested that the only way to invert the situation was to create a more intelligent species than the others. Their worship to the Deom and the devotion of their spirits would amplify the souls of the Vyryk and the powers of the Deom. Humans were, at last, created, but not as fully intelligent creatures. Their presence was indeed essential to end the War. The obidient Vyryk destroyed all the renegades except one: Skun. Realising that destroying the realm would not defeat the Deom, Skun had a dark idea. He used the energy of Eld's body to cast a devastating spell: Dark Dreams. Done in large scale, it would throw Wyrnia into eternal darkness and kill all its inhabitants, including the recently created humans. Before the spell swallowed all the land, Teodis separated the less destructed part of the land in time from the rest. This incredible event is known as the Second Scar. The legend tells us that Teodis droped tears because of the incident, which later turned into Teodis' Gems. Ancient Wyrnia was destroyed by Skun's spell. He was still not satisfied with the result and moved the mortal remains of the land to another dimension of the Universe. He successfully created Nurya. This alternative realm is so well concieved that everything that happens Wyrnia affects Nurya too. Every tree or animal that dies, every building built, every human slaughtered: all of these happenings have an effect on this kingdom of darkness. Human intelligence reached its highest peak 3000 years after the Second Scar. They left their tribal stage of evolution and developed their small encampments to create villages and towns. One of them, Kestlos, was chosen to house the Royal Palace and stone walls. Approximately 4000 years after the Second Scar, the first Human King, Richard I, was elected. For thousands of years, nothing was known about Skun. That was because he was planning to attack Wyrnia again. He corrupted the thoughts of a young apprentice, Robert Lumber, turning him into Khernadil, Prince of Nurya. Together, they managed to develop Necromancy. That way, Skun could create his own personal army of lesser minions. And so he did. The Norla, deadly trained assassins appeared for the first time. Portals to Nurya were opened in several areas of Wyrnia. Using those, Norla and norlan creatures could freely travel between dimensions. Taking advantage of the crisis caused by the Great Massacre, an army of 10 000 Norla invaded Wyrnia and the King was possessed by Pekasy, the Great Norlan Master. A terrible mark in the history of the land, the Third Scar. After the Third Scar (ATS) Years of darkness followed. The Vyryk were frozen and locked in magical caves and the Deom were pulled away from the realm. Skun was in charge from now on. The opression caused by the norlan presence propitiated the appearance of human rebellions. Only one was successful: the Deom Rebellion. This secret society grew stronger everyday and the apex of its development was the building of Aquarnia. In 695 ATS, a battalion of the rebellion, called Winged Demons, freed some Vyryk from their torment. When the rebellion gathered a human army of 15000 soldiers, General Polorum, leader of the rebellion, finally decided to act. The combined strength of thousands of humans and a few Vyryk (the creations and the creators) conquered Deom City. This was the fourth and last Scar. Seven years later, the Deom regained the power to watch over the land again. However, the destruction caused by the War, starvation, lack of drinkable water, criminality and unstability of the economy induced a long Civil War, which lasted 55 years. Finally, after 753 years after the Battle for Kestlos, the Human Kingdom is re-established. Present Humans have no rest. Nevertheless they live in relative prosperity, Skun is always vigilant and waiting for an opportunity to attack in large scale once more. The present King, Lambert II, is getting famous because of his campaign of recruiting young people to the Royal Army. The Counsil is also concerned about the increasing number of young apprentices who decide to join Skun ranks. Analysis of the name The word Wyrnia is from the Deomnian vocabulary. It means, in human dialect, Land of the Mortals (Wyr - mortals; Nhia - land).